With the popularization of the internet, social applications in Social Network Sites (SNS) develop rapidly. For example, some game applications in social network sites appeal to a large number of users in the social network sites as having characteristics such as simple and easy to play for beginners and emphasis on interaction between users. Therein, sharing an application with friends is a general social interaction manner. A sharing behavior can not only spread the application and improve popularity of the application, but also enable the user sending the sharing to win an award such as props or virtual currency, and improve the user's loyalty to a certain degree.
At present, the social platform provides a game-sharing function for some game applications. Usually, a game user in the social platform clicks game-sharing operation and shares the game with friends in the platform through the game-sharing function provided by the social platform. After the friends receive the game shared by the user, they may download and install the game application according to their own needs and thereby complete the game-sharing operation. As for friends not in the social platform, the game user may achieve game sharing by copying a game-sharing link. As for friends in the social platform, a friend-relationship between users of the game application may be automatically built according to its original social platform friend-relationship. For example, a friend-relationship between users of a QQ game application is automatically built relying on a friend-relationship of the QQ chat application.
However, only depending on the friend-relationship of the original social platform when the game application is shared between friends in the same social platform, the current method of sharing the game application can build a friend-relationship between a user of providing game application sharing and a user of accepting the sharing. If the user of accepting the sharing is by no means associated with the user of providing the game application sharing in advance, the game friend-relationship is very difficult to be built, thereby reducing interaction of the game application and causing undesirable user experience.
To sum up, it is necessary to provide a method capable of conveniently building a friend-relationship between users of the application by sharing the application to enhance the interaction of the application and improve the user experience.